Seems Different
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Seems Different

Title : Seems Different – Sequel dari Lonelyness

Genre : Romance (maap kalo romancenya sama sekali gak kerasa -3-) and Drama

Disclaimer : Karna belum menguasai Obliviate scara menyeluruh, jadi sekarang HP masih milik Mom Jo \('-' )

Rate : **T **(Sengaja di Bold)

Summary :

Hermione sudah menduganya. Perbedaan mereka tidak mungkin bisa disatukan. / "Bahkan sejak kejadian di tepi Danau Hitam, kalian tetap seperti ini, ya?" "Tenang saja, saling mengganggu maupun meledek itu wajar, kok, untuk pasangan baru yang tengah kasmaran." / "Aku tidak menyukainya!" "Tapi dia menyukaimu! Kau mau apa, hah?"

**WARNING : **OC dikit, OOC setumpuk. Kadang OOT. Alur **mungkin **kecepetan. A4 (Abal, Ancur, Absurd, Abstrack). Beberapa _scene _mungkin sedikit ngaco dari aslinya, maklumin :|V || TAPI TETEP REVIEW YA. #ditendang || dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya.

Last, enjoy!

"Kau idiot, Ferret!" seru Hermione berang dari ruang rekreasi Kepala Murid. Dia menggeram, lagi. "Sekali lagi kudengar suara nyaring yang mengganggu ketenanganku itu, kulemparkan mantra Silencio ke arahmu!"

"Bukan aku yang bersuara, Granger, tapi pintu ini," sahut lelaki dengan rambut platina itu enteng. Draco melangkah kembali ke ruang rekreasi, menghempaskan diri di sofa seberang Hermione. "Maka, kutuklah pintu ini—kalau kau bisa, _sih_," kemudian dia terkekeh keras, menyadari ekspresi Hermione yang sudah siap meng-cruccio-nya.

"Tapi kau yang membuatnya bersuara, Ferret!" seru Hermione tak tahan, dia mendengus keras. "Mengganggu ketenangan saja!"

"Siapa suruh pintu ini bersuara?" Draco melemparkan pertanyaan yang jelas begitu bodoh. Hermione—yang sudah kembali membaca—memalingkan wajah dan memberikan tatapan membunuh dari raut wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa pintar sedikit?" suara Hermione meninggi.

Draco menyeringai lebar, merasa menang atas adu mulut barusan. "_Ck_, kau lupa, ya? Aku kan murid terpandai setelahmu," sahut Draco. Nah, kemenangan kini miliknya.

"Khas seorang Malfoy, mengganggu ketenangan," desis Hermione galak.

"Khas seorang Granger, tidak mau mengalah,"

"Ferret!"

"Berang-berang!"

"Idiot!"

"Bodoh!"

"Keras kepala!"

"Tidak mau mengalah!"

—dan begitu seterusnya sampai bulan menggantung di langit.

**Sesudah makan malam, menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.**

"Bangladesh," Hermione berdiri di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Beberapa waktu setelah berdiri malas, dia masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Malfoy itu menggangguku lagi!" seru Hermione kesal, menghempaskan diri di sebelah Ginny, meminta pembelaan—atau yang lebih tepatnya 'melemparkan kutukan terlarang bersama-sama ke Ferret itu'.

"Aku tahu rasanya, kok, Mione," Ginny terkikik geli. Harry dan Ron berpandangan selama sedetik, kemudian tertawa tertahan.

Hermione menatap ketiganya aneh. "Rasa apa?"

"Jatuh cinta," Ron tertawa keras-keras mendengar perkataan saudara Weasleynya. "Tenang saja, saling mengganggu maupun meledek itu wajar, kok, untuk pasangan baru yang tengah , kan, Harry?" Ginny menyenggol Harry yang membetulkan letak kacamatanya—dan masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Namanya juga jat—"

Hermione melotot. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! Itu sama sekali tidak membantuku, apalagi menghiburku!" Ginny cekikikan, Harry tertawa tertahan, sedangkan Ron blak-blakkan menunjukan ekspresinya.

"Apa?!" Hermione melotot garang ke arah dua Weasley serta seorang Potter tersebut. "Oh, astaga, berhentilah menggodaku soal Ferret-Idiot-Tanpa-Otak itu!"

"Bahkan sejak kejadian di tepi Danau Hitam, kalian tetap seperti ini, ya?" Ginny melirik Hermione geli. "Ck, dasar,"

"Biasalah," Hermione menatap Harry berbinar-binar.

"Nah, bertingkahlah seperti Harry! Dia memang setia kawan, memb—"

"Remaja labil," lanjut Harry.

Hermione yang siap dengan tinta, pena bulu Elang, serta perkamennya melotot tak percaya. "Pengkhianat!" serunya sarkartis. "Bisa-bisa, tinta ini kupakai untuk menyemir rambutmu!"

"Duh, sehari saja kalian tidak bisa akur, ya?" tanya Ron enteng, tanpa bersalah. "Apa masalahnya, sih? Lihat, _dong_, Harry dan Ginny, atau aku serta Lav," kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Ah, iya, kau satu-satunya yang _single_, ya, di antara kami?" tanya Ginny, kemudian menatap Hermione dengan prihatin. "Kenapa kau tidak bersama Krum saja? Atau Gregory, atau mungkin Wood, dia cukup tampan. Atau—"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak butuh mak comblang, Gin. Yang aku butuhkan adalah ketenangan untuk membuat tugas Astronomi. Kalian memang mau kena 5 detensi dari Sinistra, ya? Berani taruhan, salah satunya membersihkan kelas Ramuan."

"Kurasa kami akan menunggumu saja," sahut Harry.

"Dan meminta contekkan setelahnya? Hebat sekali," Hermione mendengus, mulai menulis.

"Oh, ya, Hermione, sebentar lagi Valentine, lho," ingat Ginny, membuka lembaran bukunya. "Kau ingin memberi coklat ke siapa?"

"Kurasa aku tidak akan memberi coklat kecuali untukmu, Harry, Ron, dan Lavender," Hermione mengangkat bahunya, kemudian mendesah begitu mengingat tugasnya. "Ditambah, aku berani bertaruh akan banyak Ramuan Cinta yang bertebaran. Nah, karna aku Ketua Murid, aku harus melakukan razia—sialnya, bersama Malfoy itu."

"Tidak ada coklat untuk_nya_?"

"Siapa?"

"Malfoy, siapa lagi?" Ron me_nimbrung_, memakan kacang-segala-rasanya. "Hei, Harry, warnanya hijau. Aku taruhan 5 galleon bahwa ini rasa teh."

"25 galleon bahwa kacang itu rasa tanaman mentah," Hermione menatap Ron yang tengah tersedak dengan tatapan iba dan prihatin. "_Tuh_, kan, apa kataku? Ah, aku tunggu galleonmu, Ron,"

"Kau cocok sekali di Slytherin," Ron mendengus. "Dasar singa licik!"

Hermione terkekeh. "Karma itu ada, Ron," ingat Hermione, kemudian tenggelam di tengah kesibukannya dalam menulis.

**1 jam sebelum sarapan di Aula. Asrama Ketua Murid.**

"MALFOY CEPATLAH! KITA BISA TELAT!" Draco memicingkan matanya, menutup telinga keras-keras. "CEPAT SEBELUM KULEMPARKAN MANTRA BOMBARDA KE PINTU KAMARMU INI, FERRET!" Draco melotot.

Kemudian, dengan malas Draco membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Nah, kau tak perlu bersusah-susah merapal mantra perusak sialan itu. Sudah cukup kau merusak kamarku sekali saja, kan, Granger?"

Hermione menjentikkan jarinya. Jubah Slytherin serta handuk beremblem 'M' besar tersebut tersampir di bahu pemuda itu. Kemudian, dengan kesal, Hermione mendorong punggung Draco.

"Jangan lama-lama!" seru Hermione dari luar.

Draco mendesah panjang, berendam untuk sesaat—yang berarti pemuda Malfoy itu sedang memiliki beban pikiran.

Oh, kapan, sih, seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy tidak memiliki beban pikiran?

_Tidak pernah, kan?_

Nah, bedanya, pikirannya kali ini benar-benar berantakan. Apalagi selain perjodohannya dengan Greengrass? Astoria Greengrass.

_Kenapa? Bukankah Greengrass itu cantik? Ditambah, reputasi karna kepintarannya juga cocok sekali untuk seorang Malfoy, kan?_

Yang benar saja! Memang aku murid tahun ketiga yang masih diatur hidupnya oleh orang tuaku?!

_Nah, nah.. Jangan-jangan kau sudah menyukai wanita lainnya? Katakanlah, mate. Siapa gadis beruntung itu?_

Tidak ada, Idiot.

_Kau tak pandai berbohong._

Diam kau!

_Ck.. Jatuh cinta ya? Jangan-jangan dengan—_

Draco nyaris meng-avada kedavra otaknya sendiri. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah karna air.

Kemudian, dia memejamkan matanya.

_Ya, kan? Kau jatuh cinta, kan dengan Granger itu?Akui sajalah. Granger itu juga tidak terlalu buruk, kok._

Well, oke. Granger _memang _tidak terlalu buruk bagi seorang Malfoy. Tapi, dia Mudblood! Yang benar saja?

_Dasar, Malfoy. Terlalu tinggi hati._

Tapi aku tak menyukainya, apalagi mencintainya!

_Ah, yang benar? Granger bukan pilihan yang buruk, kok_.

Sekali lagi—

"Malfoy! Kau bersemedi di dalam, ya? Aku menyuruhmu untuk mandi bukan bersemedi!" Draco membuka matanya, kemudian mendengus.

"Ya, Granger. Aku sedang bersemedi," dia menyeringai begitu mendengar suara gerutuan Granger itu. "Kau sudah tahu, kan, kalau itu tidak mungkin? Untuk apa bertanya lagi, hn?"

"Hanya memastikan kau masih bernapas di dalam sana atau tidak," sahut Hermione, kemudian menggedor pintu kamar mandinya. "Cepatlah! 30 menit lagi!"

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Granger. Kalau kau telat, kau tak akan dijadikan makanan Troll, kok. Tenang saja, oke?" Kemudian, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu pakaian guna dipakai di dalam!" seru Hermione.

_Wah, wajahmu memerah, Granger._

"Teruslah memandangku seperti itu. Aku tahu, kok, kalau aku ini tampan dan memesona, tapi kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu," goda Draco, terkekeh geli.

"Mimpimu, Malfoy. Cepat pakai bajumu," Hermione melotot ketika Draco meraih sisirnya. " SEKARANG!"

"Bagaimana mungkin Pothead dan Weasel itu betah bersamamu sampai detik ini?" tanya Draco sarkastis. "Kau memberikan ramuan apa ke mereka?"

Hermione mengibaskan tangannya. "Sekali lagi kau berkicau, Malfoy, kukutuk kau menjadi musang!"

Draco memutar lensanya. "Idiot, itu tak mungkin,"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Aku tak ingin adu mulut pagi ini. Nah, lebih baik kau segera memakai bajumu dan lepaskan sisir itu dari genggamanmu," kalimat terakhir Hermione disusul dengan suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Malfoy,"

"Malfoy!"

"MALFOY!"

Draco melotot ke arah Hermione. "Apa?" tanyanya malas. "Aku sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanku, kau tak bisa lihat, ya?"

"Darah lumpur memang tidak memiliki mata yang bagus, Drake," sahut Pansy.

Hermione melotot. "Potong 30 poin dari Slytherin dan 1 detensi untukmu, Parkinson," desis Hermione galak. Kemudian, dia berbalik ke arah Draco. "Proffesor McGonagall menyuruh kita untuk datang ke kantornya."

"Bagaimana kalau nan—"

"Sekarang, Malfoy."

A/N : HUWAAA, pendek banget ya? Cuma 1K+ words doang #sigh

Ini sequel dari Lonelyness, bukan Sequel sih, tapi ada hubungannya sama FF itu:') Setau saya juga keknya sequel itu Oneshoot ato Twoshoots, bukannya chapter yang kayaknya gak akan kelar ini. #ditendang rame-rame#.

Sorry kalo mengecewakan-_- Saya hanya seorang anak SD yang nyasar ke ffn-_-

Last, Review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Valentine, Prom Night, and London

Seems Different

Title : Seems Different – Sequel dari Lonelyness

Genre : Romance (maap kalo romancenya sama sekali gak kerasa -3-) and Drama

Disclaimer : Punya saya donggg B) #kenatendangreaders _Well_, jelas jelas punya Mom Jo. Saya cuma Potterhead kurang kerjaan yang nulis Fan Fic di waktu senggang.

Rate : **T**

Summary :

Hermione sudah menduganya. Perbedaan mereka tidak mungkin bisa disatukan. / "Bahkan sejak kejadian di tepi Danau Hitam, kalian tetap seperti ini, ya?" / "Tenang saja, saling mengganggu maupun meledek itu wajar, kok, untuk pasangan baru yang tengah kasmaran."

**WARNING : **OC dikit, OOC setumpuk. Kadang OOT. Alur **mungkin **kecepetan. A4 (Abal, Ancur, Absurd, Abstrack). Beberapa _scene _mungkin sedikit ngaco dari aslinya, maklumin :|V || TAPI TETEP REVIEW YA. #ditendang || dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya.

Last, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Dengar, Ferret. Aku bisa memotong 100 dari Slytherin karna tidak menuruti perintah yang semestinya dilakukan."

"Aku juga seorang Ketua Murid dan aku berhak memotong poin dari asramamu juga, Granger," lelaki dengan rambut platina itu menyeringai puas.

"Lantas, apa alasanmu memotong poinku?" Hermione mendelik ke arah Pansy—yang sudah siap menyerangnya dengan mantra-mantra, ditambah ekspresi wajahnya yang menggebu-gebu untuk segera menghabisi Hermione. "Ka—"

"Tak bisakah kau diam sebentar, Mudblood?"

"Potong 20 poin dari Slytherin karna menyela pembicaraan," Hermione tampak puas. _Well_, setidaknya, meskipun dikata-katai terus menerus untuk 7 tahun lebih lamanya, Hermione bisa melempar detensi serta memotong poin Parkinson serta asramanya, kan? "dan kutambah lagi detensimu, Parkinson. Bersihkan kelas Ramuan sesudah makan malam nanti. Hati-hati, kudengar ada Troll yang belum berhasil ditangkap dan kabur ke Hogwarts. _Mungkin _saja Troll itu menjadikanmu sebagai makan malamnya."

Tentu saja Hermione tak serius dengan ucapannya. Lagipula, Hogwarts sudah dilindungi dengan mantra anti Troll-Troll-Sialan-Yang-Pernah-Mengganggunya-Di-Kamar-Mandi sejak McGonagall diangkat sebagai Kepala Sekolah baru Hogwarts.

"Nah, kembali pada topik, Malfoy. Ikut. Aku. Sekarang," desis Hermione berang. Malfoy itu mendengus keras, bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan mengekori Hermione dari belakang.

"Apa yang akan dibicarakan nanti?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu, Ferret? Kalau aku tahu, aku tak perlu bersusah-susah menahan emosiku kepada Parkinson itu."

"Kau hanya bertemu dengannya dan 'berbicara'—" Draco memakai kedua jari telunjuknya untuk digunakan sebagai perumpamaan tanda kutip. "—oke, menghina—seminggu sekali, bahkan lebih dari seminggu. Sedangkan aku, heh?"

"Dia juga gadis bodoh—" komentar Hermione.

Draco menatap ke arahnya. "Pemikiranmu sama denganku."

"—kenapa dia mau mendekati lelaki Idiot sepertimu?" Hermione melanjutkan komentarnya—sekaligus hinaan serta pertanyaan—tanpa mempedulikan sahutan Draco. "Jadi, kau setuju bahwa kau juga bodoh?"

Draco melotot. "Aku setuju bagian awalnya saja, Granger."

Hermione hanya menjawab dengan kata 'Oh' pendek.

"Bagaimana Valentinemu nanti?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau kan harus mengajak seseorang. Mengingat reputasimu sebagai Ketua Murid tahun ini," lanjut Draco. "kau harus mengajak seseorang untuk dijadikan pasangan dansa, kan?"

Hermione cemberut mendengarnya.

Draco—yang sangat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hermione—terbahak keras. "Wah, wah, wah, bahkan sejak insiden Danau Hitam itu, kau masih men_jomblo_, ya?" lelaki itu menatapnya iba. "_Ck_, hanya kalau kau mempedulikan fans-fans_mu _itu, kau sudah bisa menggaet satu lelaki hanya dalam sehari."

"Aku bukan orang sepertimu," sergah Hermione. "Lagipula, sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi NEWT. Aku heran bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sesantai itu."

"Merlin, Granger! Ujian sialan itu masih lama!" Draco mendecak kesal. "Seorang Granger sepertinya tidak mengerti arti hidup, ya?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Bandingkan denganmu yang hanya bisa berurusan dengan wanita macam Parkinson, Greengrass, atau—" Hermione terhenti. "—eh, mengapa kau tidak sekalian menggaet Luna, Millicent, Flora, atau bahkan Myrtle sekalian?"

Detik itu juga, Draco ingin meng-cruccio Hermione. Sialnya, tongkatnya lupa dibawa. Murid macam apa dia ini—sampai lupa membawa tongkat?

"Ketua Para Murid," Hermione mengucap kata sandinya, kemudian pintu di depannya terbuka. Tampak McGonagall yang tengah menulis sesuatu dengan penanya.

McGonagall mendongak begitu menyadari kehadiran keduanya, kemudian menarik simpul ujung bibirnya keatas. "Nah, kalian sudah datang. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Namun, Professor itu tak menuntut jawaban sama sekali. "Kalian tahu, kan, sebentar lagi Valentine?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Anda akan menyuruh kami melakukan razia, Professor?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir Professor memanggil kita kesini untuk apa, Granger?" sindir Draco, merendahkan.

"Dan kurasa, sudah kewajiban kalian sebagai Ketua Murid untuk berdansa nanti di pesta."

* * *

"BERDANSA DENGANMU, FERRET?!" Hermione menjerit histeris di dalam Asrama. "KATAKAN BAHWA MCGONAGALL BERDUSTA!"

"Kau pikir aku sudi berdansa denganmu?" Hermione memicingkan matanya ke arah lelaki itu. _Dasar, tak pernah bisa mengetahui kondisi yang tepat._

"Sial, aku sudah berencana mengajak _dia_! Semuanya hancur karenamu, Malfoy!" Hermione berseru kesal. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena insiden ini!"

"Aku juga tak pernah akan meminta maaf karena insiden idiot ini, _kok_," sahut Draco enteng.

"Ditambah menjadi pasangan pembuka dan berdansa satu lagu pertama—berdua saja!" seru Hermione sarkastis. "Aku sudah bisa menebaknya!"

"Kapan, Nona-Sok-Tahu?" Draco mendengus.

"AKU TAK BISA MEMBAYANGKAN MASA DEPANKU!"

"Aku juga tak bisa membayangkan reaksi orang tuaku," Draco memutar bola matanya. "Astaga, Granger. Ini hanya pesta dansa! Kau pikir, kita akan menyerang Voldemort lagi, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Idiot!"

"Kalau begitu, berhenti menjerit seperti kau ini Myrtle yang meminum Polyjus!" seru Draco gusar. "Tenang sedikit! Kau ini Ketua Murid tapi masih saja kekanak-kanakkan dan bodoh!"

"Heh, aku ini lebih pintar darimu, Ferret!" seru Hermione tak terima, melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Kemudian, Hermione emlangkah menuju _pantry_, membuat coklat hangat untuknya sendiri.

"Buatkan untukku juga, Granger."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan peri rumah."

"Kita patner dan harus saling membantu, kan?"

"Kapan kau membantuku memangnya?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," dia menyeringai. "Tapi, balas budiku pasti akan tersampaikan."

"Dengan?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Ucapan terima kasih saja sudah cukup, kan?"

* * *

"Heh, Granger. Jangan lupa, kita akan ke London nanti!"

"Ya, Malfoy. Tak perlu berteriak nyaring!"

Hermione duduk di sofa merahnya, dengan lambang singa terpandang jelas di sana.

Detik berikutnya, Hermione melotot.

London.

Tunggu, tunggu. Apa kata Ferret Sialan itu tadi?

Mereka akan ke London?

Mereka?

London?

Nanti?

LONDON!

Hermione tersentak.

"KAU SERIUS?!" dia melotot ke arah Draco. "Kita ke dunia Muggle? Benar?"

"Menurutmu, Granger?"

"Kau demam, ya?" Hermione meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hermione. "Suhumu normal, kok. Ah! Atau kau terbentur—atau jatuh saat menuju kesini? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini bukan Malfoy, ya?" Hermione menatap Draco penuh selidik. "Ayo ke Hospital Wings! Atau ke St. Mungo saja, sekalian!"

"Untuk apa, Granger Idiot?"

"Memeriksa kondisi mental dan batinmu, tentu saja," sahut Hermione. "Lihat! Wajahmu sampai pucat begitu!"

"Aku serius, Granger. Heh, wajahku memang pucat dari dulu, Idiot!" Draco memutar lensanya. "Kau selalu mengatakan ingin ke London karna ada baju keluaran terbaru, kan?"

"Itu minggu lalu, Malfoy!" pekik Hermione.

"Setidaknya, kalau ada toko di Muggle yang bisa membuat rambutmu lebih rapi, aku tak akan malu karna mengajakmu ke pesta dansa sebagai pasanganku, kan?" Draco menyeringai, merasa menang atas perkataannya barusan.

Wajah Hermione padam karena berang. "Ya sudah, aku tak usah datang dengan alasan sakit karna sudah dua bulan penuh satu asrama denganmu kalau begitu," Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Lebih baik kau ganti bajumu itu. Kau akan ke Muggle menggunakan jubah itu? Tidak, kan?"

Hermione melengos. "Dan kuharap kau bisa mengatur cara berpakaianmu, Ferret," gadis itu menunjuk dua kancing kemeja teratas Draco yang tidak dikancing. "Kau akan membat malu Hogwarts nantinya."

"Di Muggle tak ada yang tahu-menahu mengenai sihir, apalagi Hogwarts," Draco melenggang santai ke dalam kamar. "Kau sedang apa duduk di sana, Granger? Sana, ganti bajumu!"

"Tak perlu membentak begitu, Malfoy."

"Karna kalau aku tak membentakmu, kau tak akan bergerak dari tempat dudukmu, kan?"

* * *

"Merlin, Granger, semua _'diagon alley' _versi Muggle_mu _itu harus seramai ini, ya?" Draco mendelik, menatap horror ke arah wanita-wanita belia yang memperebutkan beberapa pasang pakaian dengan label _'sale'_.

Hermione menjitak keras kepala Draco. "Diam, Idiot! Kalau didengar mereka dan, ehm, Hogwarts dipublikasikan, kau mau kita masuk ke Azkaban kemudian?"

"Kau juga membawa-bawa Hogwarts dan Azkaban!" seru Draco tak terima. "Nah, kita mau kemana?"

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Kau yang mengajakku kesini, Malfoy. Kau tak merencanakan apa-apa sebelumnya?" Hermione menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak merencanakan apa-apa sama sekali?"

Draco terkekeh. "Kupikir dengan membawamu kesini, aku tak perlu merencanakan apa-apa," kemudian dia mendelik begitu melihat tatapan Hermione. "Granger, ayolah. Kau tak perlu melihatku dengan tatapanmu itu, kan?" Draco meringis. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu untuk membeli gaun_mu_ nanti."

"Malfoy." panggil Hermione ragu.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau sampai bersusah payah membawaku kesini?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, tampak tak peduli. "Tak tahu," kemudian, dia melirik Hermione yang melotot. "Lagipula, ini bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Tentu saja ini urusanku, karna aku yang kau ajak kesini."

"Aku mengajakmu karna aku tahu bahwa ada toko muggle yang bisa merapikan rambutmu."

"Tak masuk akal," Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Heh, rambutku kini tak lagi seperti semak, tahu! Lihat saja, sekarang ikal, bukan keriting!"

Draco mendengus. "Kau yang meminta alasanku," kemudian, dia menyeringai. "Masih tampak sama di mataku, Granger."

"Terserahmu saja, Pirang," Hermione menarik lengan Draco, terlalu bersemangat. "Gaun itu bagus, kan?"

Draco menatap Hermione tak percaya. "Gaun yang mana? Yang berwarna merah itu? Tidak, tidak," tolak Draco, yang spontan mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari gadis dengan rambut coklat yang kini berada di sebelahnya. "Kau lebih baik dengan gaun hijau."

"Kau bercanda? Aku Gryffindor!"

"Tapi aku ini Slytherin, Granger. Kau mau apa?"

"Yang memakai gaunnya kan aku, bukan kau!"

"Tapi, aku pasangan dansa_mu _nanti."

"Malfoy!"

"Ya, Granger?"

"Kau—" Hermione menahan napasnya sejenak. "—lelaki paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui!"

"Maksudmu, McLaggen tak menyebalkan, begitu?" Draco menatap Hermione tak terima. "Aku berani taruhan, ramuan cinta yang dia berikan ke dalam coklat untukmu nanti pasti cukup untuk satu Hogwarts."

"Kalau begitu, kau yang kedua."

Draco terkekeh. "Kau ingin gaun yang mana, Granger? Pilih sesukamu dan aku akan menunggu disini."

**Asrama Ketua Murid, 6 malam.**

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh mengenai rambutmu?" Draco berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" seru Hermione tak terima. "Aku tak suka rambut lurus seperti ini!"

"Ck, lebih halus dari rambut lamamu, kan?"

"Apa kata Ron dan Harry nanti?" Hermione mendelik. "Kenapa harus lurus yang kau pilihkan untukku?"

"Lebih halus lebih baik, Granger," lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu terkekeh. "Kau—takbegituburukkok."

Hermione melirik Malfoy aneh. "Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa? Kau mengatakannya terlalu cepat."

"Aku tadi mengatakan bahwa aku tak peduli dengan pendapat Weasel serta Pothead itu, Granger," Draco menyeringai puas. "Tak terima?"

"Weasley, bukan Weasel. Potter bukan Pothead!"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ferret, kenapa aku tak bisa memanggil mereka Weasel dan Pothead?"

"Harry yang membebaskan Lucius dari Azkaban, Malfoy," desis Hermione, melotot. "Kau seharusnya berterimakasih kepadanya!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Weasel?"

"Setidaknya dia tak lagi melemparkan mantra-mantra kutukan berturut-turut kepadamu, kan?"

"Tak ada bedanya."

"Tentu saja ada!"

"Tapi, bagaimanapun mere—"

"Bila kau tak diam," ancam Hermione, menatap Draco sangar. "akan kukutuk kau menjadi Ferret!"

Wajah Draco pucat pasi, kemudian dia tertawa. "Tak mungkin, Granger. Itu transfigurasi tingkat tinggi."

"Oh, kau meragukan kemampuanku, ya?" Hermione tersenyum mengejek. "Mau kubuktikan?"

"Oke, oke," Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku menyerah. Maaf, Hermione Jean Granger si Nona-Tahu-Segalanya."

"Lebih baik." kemudian, Hermione melenggang keluar dari asrama. "Malfoy, sebentar lagi makan malam. Kau mau telat dan tidak mendapatkan jatah makan nanti?"

"Aku bisa menyuruh peri rumah untuk membuatku makan," Draco menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa berwarna hijau. "Ada apa, Granger? Tak ada larangan untuk itu."

"Mulai sekarang, aku melarangmu kalau begitu."

Draco menatap Hermione tak percaya. "Tak bisa! Enak saja!"

"Malfoy."

"Aku tak terima peraturan barumu, Granger!"

"Kukutuk kau menjadi Ferret!"

"Coba saja, Berang-berang!"

"Ferret pengganggu!"

"Berang-berang perusak suasana!"

_A/N : Well, iya. Pendek banget. Iya iya. Gue tau kok. #nangis. Maap ya maap. #ditendang Readers# Feel nya juga nggak dapet. Alurnya berbelit-belit. Too much flaws-_- #sigh_

_ Thanks buat yang review maupun yang enggak (:_

_ Kritik saran diterima banget. Tapi nggak terima Flame yah~_

_ RnR? I would appreciate it!_

_ Love,_

_Chantal._


End file.
